1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For semiconductor device density enhancement, the multigate transistor has been suggested as one of the scaling technologies, according to which a multi-channel active pattern (or silicon body) in a fin or nanowire shape is formed on a substrate, with gates then being formed on a surface of the multi-channel active pattern.
Such a multigate transistor allows easy scaling as it uses a three-dimensional channel. Further, current control capability can be enhanced without requiring increased gate length of the multigate transistor. Furthermore, it is possible to effectively suppress short channel effect (SCE) which is the phenomenon that the electric potential of the channel region is influenced by the drain voltage.